Banana bread
by barcod
Summary: Banana breadis a working title) It's a Talia and Mephisto fic that I assure you, will not get angsty, or at least I'll try super hard to stay away from that. Rated T for thems edgy swear words and what ever may come in the later chapters. fic attempt, this is gonna be horrific but why not give it a go? special thanks to KireiNoTsuki for the advice, fingers crossed I got it right.


So I've got a lot of free time until I start university again so I'd figure I should give it a go and start my first real attempt at writing a fan fic, and it's for Lolirock no less. This small fic is for Talisto Week 2017 (woooooo!) I adore the ship and I like making small stories in my head so why not give it a go and type it out? The themes for the first day are Flirting /Fighting /Healing, so let's see what I can come up with. I'll probably feel super embarrassed later after making this, but oh well, live in the moment as they say (yet to find out who _*they*_ are exactly but that's a question for another day) any who with that, let us begin.

The park was quiet and still as the large white moon hung in the sky, as if commanding all life to keep hushed in respect while it kept a silent vigil. Talia had to admit, the way the moon shone in the lake and the serenity of the park, it was quite beautiful, but sadly she had very little time to take it all in.

The ground shook and heaved as a jagged formation of dark green crystal erupted to the surface, showering the blue haired Xerin in dirt and grass as she leapt out of the way, barely missing being impaled by a few inches. Talia landed into a roll, grunting as she got back to her feet. _Eugh I don't have time for this,_ she thought to herself, _what is it? 3 in the morning?_ It was safe to say the princess was in a bad mood, and the loud burgundy haired boy wasn't helping either.

"What's wrong princess, past your bed time? Hah!" the dark prince mocked as he raised his hand towards her "how about I put you to bed, permanently?" His palm flexed and began to glow with a dark rune before suddenly letting loose a hail his signature coloured crystal. Talia twirled the staff gracefully in her arms before bringing it down and hitting the ground, causing a wall of blue crystal to spring up, shielding her from the deadly salvo. In that brief respite she looked across the lake in the heart of the park and there along the tree line she could make out the flashes of pink and orange shapes of Iris and Aurina fighting their own running battle with the other demented twin, Praxina, and her monster of the week. The flavour this time took the form of a giant walking tentacle plant. _Ugly thing_ the Xerin thought as she watched the hulking thing recoil from the duo's attacks and reply with broad swings of the large tentacle arms.

There was a cracking noise, very faint but definitely there and it drew Talia's focus back to reality. It was her wall, the center started to show signs of a small crack in the center. _Oh klatznic_ wide eyed she dropped to the floor and flattened herself out just as a huge dark spike smashed through her wall like a nail driven by a hammer. Looking back up she realized just how close the spike was to her flattened body, close enough t see herself reflected in the dark material. "Damn it Talia, that was sloppy, you shouldn't have gotten distracted like that, he almost had you" the blue beauty chastised to herself "god I should be in bed already" she mumbled while pulling the staff close to her body, reading the next move.

Mephisto clapped as he casually floated over the broken wall to examine the damage "wow Talia, you really _are_ off your game tonight huh? All it took was a lack of sleep to bring down _The Great Talia of Xeris_ " He mockingly shook his hands to help emphasize her title. "You know it's kinda funny when you-wait where'd you go?" he looked around, trying to find the princess, but all he could see was the shattered wall and giant spike jutting from the ground diagonally, "Princess?...Hellooooooo?" He landed on the spike, fists clenched at the ready as he took in his surroundings. _Where is she? She was just here!_ Mephisto glanced down at the spike he was standing on, although dark he could still make out somewhat of a reflection of himself thanks to the moonlight only something was…off. He could see himself but there was more, there was….movement?

"I may be off my game tonight, but I'm still more than a match for you" a voice called out. Suddenly there was flash of blue as Talia rolled out from underneath the spike onto her back, raising her hand at Mephisto, completely catching him by surprise. _"Crystal Offensio!"_ as the princess's hand began to glow, the burgundy prince brought his hands up as fast as he could.

" _Crysta-Tectus"_ he bellowed while closing his eyes and praying for a miracle. It was a defence spell he knew of, but one he never actually tried himself. He always preferred offense type spells. _If you're always attacking and forcing the enemy to defend, then they won't have the chance to attack you back, simple!_ Mephisto would often remark to Praxina whenever she was practicing her defensive spells, in hindsight he wish he practised with her.

The dark prince dared to open his eyes and immediately regretted it at the sight of a dozen or so blue crystals just a few scant inches from his face, captured at just the right moment in the air as his crystalline barrier formed. He yelped while falling back onto his rear, scrambling back away from what could have been his demise, thoughts of what would have happened had he not acted quick enough flashed through his mind, they were not pretty. The boy examined the barrier he created for a few more moments and breathed a sigh of relief, making a mental note to thank the gods later. He stood himself up and lowered his hands, cutting power off, causing the floating barrier to disappear in a flash along with the crystals embed within. He was too busy marvelling at his timing to remember about the princess, she slipped from his mind and was at that moment as the barrier flashed away he saw her vaulting up onto the raised platform, coming towards him at alarming speed, bringing her staff to bare.

He snapped back into focus now, she was too close now for any of his best spells, but something was off he noticed. Her strides weren't as graceful as usual, the grip on her staff was somewhat loose, and her stern demeanour had been replaced by something more akin to frustration. _You know she's kind of cute when she's angry, in a sort of terrifying way_ he thought to himself before the realization hit him, he shook his head and banished the thought from his mind as he readied for her assault

Talia swung her staff in a broad sweep as soon as she was in range but the burgundy Ephedian ducked in time, so she swung again but downwards, however he sidestepped it rather casually. _She's doing awful tonight, the whole lack of sleep is really affecting her...huh, one of Praxina's plans is working, and who woulda thought?_ Mephisto took a step to the left to avoid the staff being brought up under his chin. _She's slow, which means she'll make mistakes, but I need an opening, I need to goad her…oh this'll be fun_. The dark prince prepared to do what he did best; annoy the hell out of people. He closed his eyes raised his shoulders in a shrugging motion "You know Talia, I may be I'm going easy on you and all, but you could at least _try_ harder, I mean c'mon I'm not even teleporting, you should be handing my ass to me, what's the matter?" he opened one eye to glare at her whilst putting on his most devilish smirk.

The blue princess gritted her teeth in frustration. _He's right, I should have beaten him by now, especially since he's not teleporting about_ she lamented. _No! I can do this, I just need to keep up the pressure._ She began a new wave of attacks, low sweeps of the staff, the occasional shot of _Crystal Offensio_ to keep him on his toes and on the defensive but none of it worked, he managed to avoid everything she threw at him and now Talia was starting to tire out.

Mephisto clapped his hands together "look at you, you're really going for me, am I just that irresistible princess?" he asked, striking a pose, folding an arm and clasping his chin with his free hand, his emerald eyes seeming to take on a sudden shine. Those eyes caught her off guard. Talia hesitated midway through one of her swings, unsure of how to exactly to respond to the question. It was supposed to be a taunt and the Xerin knew this but there was just something…something in those eyes that made her stop and think. She tore her eyes from his and looked down at his legs and began slowly trailing up the full length of his body. _He's not bad looking I suppose, he's got a cute face and those eyes- NO! NO! NO! NO! Stop that right now_. She pushed that thought deep down, but it was too late, without even realizing it her vision had drifted back up to his face and was resting on those green pools and for a moment she almost answered him. It startled her. More so then the realization that she had been standing there for more than a few seconds, frozen as she stared right at him.

Mephisto was nervous, she didn't take the bait, she wasn't giving a witty retort like usual, she just stood there, it felt like she was peering into his soul. _She stopped…why did she stop? Gods why is she looking at me like that? She's supposed to look frustrated, she doesn't look frustrated!_ Something was wrong, something he didn't anticipate. She was studying him, he could tell with the way her eyes snaked up his body _hold on, did she take my question seriously?...maybe I could use this_ "Hello, princess? You still in there?" He hesitantly raised his hand wand waved it in front of her face.

The princess shook her head and snapped out of it, looking away off to the side "irritable more like" she remarked before driving the end of her staff directly at his stomach. _Why did I hesitate? I could've took him there and then! Don't let those eyes distract you Talia!_ The princes pushed the thought of those shimmering eyes away as she twirled the staff behind her back, changing the direction it was coming down at. Mephisto didn't have the time to react, still unsure what had happened, he took the full impact to the side of his chest sending him spiralling off the side of their platform.

He lay there on his back, clutching his side, letting out a hiss of pain as he looked up at the moon overhead. _I should've backed away while I had the chance, damn this hurts._ His train of thought was interrupted when a figure appeared over him, seeming to glow in the moonlight. It was at this moment Mephisto realized just what that glow was doing for her. It was casting a light over princesses' entire body, highlighting all her features, the curves to her hips, the fullness of her lips, her bright yellow eyes almost shimmering unnaturally and highlighting a look of determination etched into her beautiful face as he dark skin radiated. This beautiful figure bright her staff low at Mephisto's throat, holding off by a few centimetres, as if daring him to try something. _Woah_ s _he's-she's gorgeous-wait no! Think Mephisto! Don't let the pretty face distract you, you've been in worse scrapes before, just think of something._ An idea began to form in the prince's mind, a very dubious idea.

The burgundy haired lad let out an abject sigh of defeat and flopped his head back against the ground "well, you got me, might as well get it over with princess, it's been a long time coming and I know you're itching to do this" he let out another somewhat exaggerated sigh "least I get to die seeing a pretty face, what more could you ask for really?" Now Mephisto waited to see if his gamble paid off.

It did. Talia's face took on a crimson hue of embarrassment, she lowered her staff just a little and looked him directly in the eyes "you-you think…I'm pretty?" she asked. _Oh gods she really is_ Mephisto thought, unsure how to respond to her. _This is your chance,_ his mind screamed, _take it!_ The princess caught site of a grin flashing across his features and a glimmer in his eye before he suddenly vanished in a ball of dark green flames. His remark caught her off guard, in that one moment she let down her defences and he made his move.

A moment later the prince reappeared behind her, pressing himself against her back, he took hold of her right arm and yanked it straight, making sure she couldn't make use of the staff while taking hold of her left arm and pressing against her chest with his own arm, using the free hand, he firmly cupped her face by the chin and turned it ever so slightly to the side, so she could see him.

"Well, well, well princess, little unprepared aren't we? All it takes is a few nice words and you're practically defenceless" he whispered softly down her ear, sending goose bumps all across her body. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder, pressing his own cheek against hers "now then, what was that earlier about me being irritable?"

End of part 1

There we go.

I did it Ma, you proud of me?!

Anyways here is part one, for my first ever proper attempt at a fan fic writing, I figured for the Talisto event I'd go for flirting and fighting, the two work well together, I prefer my romance to be more "aggressive" specially involving 2 people who hate each other, makes it extra juicy.

So what did you guys think? I wanna make more parts, but that's still in the planning stages

If you can, please leave constructive criticism, highlight areas of improvement but please do be gentle, I am delicate.

I've spent all my life reading, not writing, so it's all somewhat new to me.

I reread a few times, I think I got all the grammatical errors (I hope)

It sort of switched P.O.V and more than I wanted and there is quite a lot of uh…"thought" too, but I'll learn to control that.

Working title for this until I can come up with something better that doesn't sound edgy or cringe inducing shall be: Banana bread, I'll call the story that for the time being…maybe incorporate some of that into the story as a plot point, Talia ca eat some off Mephisto's chiselled abs, wouldn't that be nice?


End file.
